Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for aligning sheets on a sheet-processing machine, particularly a sheet-fed printing press, wherein the sheets are fed consecutively in a main transport direction along a transport surface, a suction plate being embedded in the transport surface and disposed flush therewith, the suction plate being rotatingly drivable with respect to a rotational axis extending perpendicularly to the transport surface and being formed with suction openings communicating from time to time, during operational rotation of the suction plate and in time with the consecutive fed sheets at each revolution of the suction plate, with a suction-chamber arrangement situated below the suction plate.
A device of the general type mentioned in the introduction hereto has become known from the German Patent Publication DE-PS 617 605. This heretofore known device has rotating suction plates provided with suction openings, by means of which sheets in sheet-processing machines are moved simultaneously against front and side lays in order to obtain a defined sheet alignment permitting reproducible further processing, e.g., an in-register printing process.